


Doctors and Patients

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, The Library, saving river
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a long time ago when the Doctor left River in the Library. Now he wants to get her back and he will not stop until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctors and Patients

"When you run with the Doctor, it feels like it'll never end, but however hard you try you can't run forever. Everybody knows that everybody dies and nobody knows it like the Doctor, but I do think that all the skies of all the worlds might just turn dark if he ever, _for one moment_ , accepts it. 

Everybody knows that everybody dies, but not every day. _Not today._

Some days are special. Some days are so, so blessed. Some days, nobody dies at all. Now and then, every once in a very long while, every day in a million days, when the wind stands fair and the Doctor comes to call,  _everybody lives."_

 

_Everybody lives._ For once the Doctor wishes it would all turn out this way, that everybody lives. But it never happens. He regrets everything. He regrets River. He regrets it every single day he lives because he never said goodbye. And because he never told her he loves her. 

He knows he could have saved her from herself. She told him once that he would be the death of her as joke but it rang true. He knows that it was his fault. As he lays alone at night in the TARDIS he knows that he could have saved River, and he could have brought her back. He didn't know River on that fateful day in the Library but damn it, he could have saved her. He brought back  _ **everyone**_ else, so he could have brought her back, too!

Instead he left her, he left her in a hard-drive where she would live without the Doctor, and without the adventure, and without the love. 

But now it's time to get her back. 

 

\--------

 

The last time I saw you, the real you, the future you, I mean, you turned up on my doorstep with a new haircut and a suit. You took me to Darillium to see the Singing Towers. What a night that was. The towers sang, and you cried. You wouldn't tell me why but I suppose you knew it was time. My time. Time to come to the library. You even gave me your screwdriver. That should have been a clue.

 

She should have known. She should have known all along. She should've known that the day the Doctor really cried was the time for her to die but she didn't know it because she didn't even know if he loved her. She spent nights in that prison cell wondering if anyone loved her. There were people who cared about her but that wasn't enough. She needed to know if people  _loved_ her. All of her life she had been kept in the dark.

Now she was stuck in a hard-drive. A computer where she lives life normally. Breakfast, reading, lunch, play with the kids, dinner, sit in bed watching TV, and sleep. Then it starts all over. Nothing different except her feelings. Every day she thinks that that was the day the Doctor would save her, and everyday she was wrong. Until he did.

 


End file.
